Pocieszenie
by Skwaruch
Summary: Na zmartwienia najlepszy jest kolega...


Siwon szedł do Parka porozmawiać z nim na temat Kyuhyuna i Zhou Miego, kiedy usłyszał dobiegające z pokoju Hangenga krzyki:

- Nie będę waszą zabawką! Jeśli coś wam się nie podoba, to mnie wyrzućcie! Co? Nie macie jaj, tak myślałem!- jego przyjaciel, najbliższy mu członek zespołu, miał ostatnio poważne problemy z ich wytwórnią. Ciągle kłócił się z wydawcą. Niestety są uzależnieni od Entertainment i często muszą przystawać na jego warunki, czego Hangeng miał już kompletnie dość. Był zestresowany, zastanawiał się nad odejściem, ale nie chciał opuszczać swojej rodziny. Owszem, dalej spotykałby się z całą 14-stką, ale jednak nie mógłby zapomnieć o tych wspólnych pełnych smutku i radości chwilach na koncertach, czy różnych galach. Chciał dalej być częścią Super Junior, ale stawało się to dla niego coraz trudniejsze. Na szczęście miał kogoś, komu zawsze mógł się pożalić. W sumie, każdy z SuJu, by go wysłuchał, a na pewno już „mamusia" (Jungsu), ale to nie było to samo. Najswobodniej ze swoimi uczuciami czuł się jednak przy Siwonie. Traktował go może nie jak brata, bo cała reszta była dla niego jak rodzeństwo, ale jak drugą polówkę, jakieś zaginione „ja". Gdy coś się działo od razu myślał o Shi Yuanie i chciał natychmiast się z nim zobaczyć. Tym razem było identycznie. Rzucił telefon na łóżko i już miał złapać za klamkę, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Myślał, że to któryś z pozostałej 13-stki, więc udał, że bardzo mu się spieszy. Chciał jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Siwonem. Otworzył szybko drzwi, wyleciał na korytarz i już miał rzucić, że jest zajęty, kiedy spostrzegł, że oto właśnie przed nim stoi jego przyjaciel. Shi Yuan, jak to on, śmiał się ze swoim szczurkowatym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy się na niego patrzyło, od razu powracał człowiekowi humor i chęć do życia. Hangeng błyskawicznie się rozpromienił, jak machnięciem ręką odeszły wszystkie jego zmartwienia.

- Słyszałem, jak krzyczałeś. Coś się stało? Znowu Entertainment? – magnae nie musiał udawać, że jest zmartwiony. Troska po prostu wylewała się z niego. Wiedział, że Hankyung od jakiegoś czasu rozważa odejście od zespołu, musiał za wszelką cenę go od tego pomysłu odciągnąć. Nie mógł odejść, bez niego już nie będzie to samo! Hyung zaprosił Siwona do środka. Miał zamiar jak najszybciej wszystko z siebie wyrzucić, pożalić się jak dziecko…no co, od tego są przyjaciele. Hangeng usiadł na skraju łóżka, a Szczurek na odwróconym krześle kładąc ręce na oparciu. Hankyung nie czekał na jakieś pozwolenie, od razu zaczął lać wszystko, jak było. Jego słuchacz patrzył na niego z coraz większą opiekuńczością, z twardziela zmieniając się w słodkiego, ciepłego misia.

- Hangeng, jakoś się dogadamy z wytwórnią. Jeśli nie, to odejdziemy wszyscy! Nie zostawimy cię, nie ma mowy! Musimy postawić Entertainmnet jakieś ultimatum, zobaczysz, porozmawiamy dzisiaj z Parkiem i on coś już załatwi, w końcu jest szefem, nie?- Siwon nie mógł opanować swoich emocji. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie zespołu bez hyunga…a nawet życia bez niego.

- Słuchaj, doceniam to, jak się starasz, jak wszyscy próbujecie mi pomóc, ale chyba nic z tego nie będzie. Nie pozwolę się okradać. Wiem, że będzie ciężko wam i mi, lecz nie mam innego wyboru. – nie mógł patrzeć na wzburzonego i zmartwionego Siwona. Miał świadomość, że w jakiś sposób łamie mu serce, ale też sam siebie krzywdzi - Wcześniej miałem jeszcze nadzieję, ale teraz już wiem, po prostu muszę odejść. Dacie sobie jakoś radę beze mnie…- ciągnął dalej patrząc, jak smutny, a wręcz zrozpaczony magnae wstaje. Siwon usiadł obok niego i ni stąd ni z owąd pocałował Hangenga. Najpierw jak przyjaciela w policzek, a później widząc zdziwienie i lekkie zakłopotanie Hankyunga w jego gładkie, delikatne usta. Hangeng był kompletnie zaskoczony, nigdy nie spodziewałby się czegoś takiego, uważał to za coś obrzydliwego…facet z facetem…ale nie, kiedy chodziło o niego i Siwona. Dał się ponieść emocjom i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Na początku robili to jak dzieciaczki z przedszkola, ale z każdą kolejną chwilą tracili panowanie nad sobą. Ich wargi powoli się rozchylały, wyczuwali wzajemnie swoje gorące oddechy. Siwon otworzył na chwilę oczy, dostrzegłszy, że Hangeng ciągle na niego patrzy i nie ma w jego spojrzeniu nic odtrącającego, wsunął powoli swój język do jego ust. Przysunął się, jeszcze bliżej i bliżej, aż w końcu stykał się z hyungiem torsem. Położył jedną dłoń na jego szyi, a drugą zabrał się za guziki koszuli. Hankyun w ogóle nie protestował, oddał się w pełni, nie chciał nic robić w obawie przed urażeniem swojego kochanka, ale też po prostu, by nie przerywać przyjemności. Chciał jednak trochę podominować, więc zaczął manewrować językiem po ustach Siwona, co tylko przysporzyło mu problemów, bo niemogący się opanować Szczurek, na bardzo krótką chwilę odsunął się od niego i pchnął go na plecy. Położył się obok, stykając ciałem. Natychmiast znowu przykleił się do jego ust. Powoli, namiętnie i czule dotykali się wargami patrząc na siebie. Wiedzieli już w co się wpakowali, ale było za późno. Uśmiechali się do siebie. Hangeng uwielbia, jak jego Siwon zamienia się w myszkę, jest wtedy taki…złapał go za ramię i mocno pociągnął na siebie tak, że magnae musiał się na nim położyć. Siwonowi udało się w końcu uporać z irytującymi guzikami i teraz mógł wziąć się za klatkę swojego ulubieńca. Zjeżdżał niżej i niżej, całując dokładnie każdy kolejny kawałek rozpalonego ciała. Czuł jak Hankyung drży z przyjemności, co tylko potęgowało jego podniecenie. Z miłą chęcią rzuciłby się na niego i wychłostał, ale uznał, ze Hangeng jest wart poczekania i małej gry wstępnej, w końcu mają czas. Jego dłonie błądziły po sylwetce kochanka wywołując u niego łaskotki…teraz się z nim podroczy! Złapał delikatnie zębami za skórę w okolicach pępka, co doprowadziło Hankyunga do rozpaczy. Molestowany biedak nie wiedział, co ma z sobą zrobić, targało nim tyle emocji, a przede wszystkim rządzą. Dla bezpieczeństwa chwycił za poręcz łóżka i postanowił, że jej nie puści. Siwona bawiła ta walka hyunga z uczuciami, chociaż trochę obawiał się tego, co mógłby mu zrobić rozszalały i niewyżyty Hangeng, wrócił jednak do swojego droczenia się z nim. Opuszkami palców jeździł po jego boczkach, gryzł go coraz mocniej. Nie mógł oprzeć się zapachowi jego ciała…migdały i pomarańcza…pocałował go przesuwając językiem po ciele. Hankyung drżał coraz silniej, jeszcze chwila i oszaleje. Jego męskość przeszywał przyjemny prąd, który szedł od miejsca, w którym dotykały go ciepłe wargi Siwona do samego końca członka. Magnae odsunął zębami gumkę bokserek i polizał partnera. Tego było już za wiele! Hangeng miał zamiar już wstać i zrobić…co nie co Siwonowi, ale wtedy do pokoju wparował Leeteuk. Wlazł do środka jakby był u siebie. Podszedł do osłupiałych chłopaków, zrobił wielkie oczy i minę ala „zaskoczony Zhou Mi" z tym charakterystycznym „aaaaach" i całkiem poważnie zaczął robić im wyrzuty:

- Przynajmniej wy dalibyście sobie spokój! Co ja z wami mam? Moje dzieci to jakaś banda zboczeńców! Najpierw przyłapuję Kyuhyuna gwałcącego Zhou Miego na ścianie w poprzednim hotelu, przez co musieliśmy się przenieść tutaj, a teraz wy! Nie wytrzymam, nie wytrzymam! -uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do kolegów – Siwon, spadaj do siebie, ty erotomanie! – niedaleki od płaczu magnae wstał z Hangenga i nawet nie patrząc na niego, szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju, a za nim konsekwentna „mamusia". „Jeszcze się policzymy, Jungsu…pójdź tylko do Kangina!"- groził już liderowi wściekły Szczurek.


End file.
